Christmas wishes
This is a collab between Ltc97 and Vangurdmaste47r we do not own the paw patrol characters and nothing else we hope u like our story. Also penelope is gl6's OC we do not own her either plot: hi im vanguardmaster47 (van for short). Me and my friend Lt always rp on the wiki. They r usually adventures between myself, lt and the paw patrol. So we decided to make stories based of of that concept. so in the first story in our colab series I make a wish to meet the paw patrol and i get taken to adventure bay, where i stay at the lookout with my friend lt (who made a wish like me) and the paw patrol. I came just in time for Christmas and I develop a bond with penelope. me and lt try and make this the best Christmas ever for our pup friends. How will that turn out? Story The story sets out on New York where 14 year old Van was watching his favorite show the Paw Patrol van: (re watching the new pup) this is such a great show van: awwwww Penelope looks so cute (van gets Up and looks out the window) van: a shooting star (he closes his eyes) I wish I could live in adventure bay and be a part of the paw patrol (van opens his eyes to see nothing happen) van: yeah I figured. This is no fairytale....like magic even exists (then van begins to glow and in a flash of light vanishes) (then he reappears on jakes mountan unaware that his wish came true) van: huh where am i Jake: whoa dude how did u get here? My name is Jake btw van: idk. Also imm van. Where am I anyway Jake: this is jakes mountain and I own this mountain, I let people on this mountain to snowboard. Jake: ur not from around here are u Van? van: u could say that. van: im from new york van: wait...is this adventure bay Jake: yes but right now ur at jakes mountain. Jake: u must be cold come I got some hot coca in the cabin. van: sure van: (thinks: my wish came true. Maybe there is magic. But still the pups wouldn't like a desperate fanboy like me would they?) Jake: (arives at the cabin) well here we are. Jake: I also have a special helper here. van: everest right? The new member of the paw patrol Jake: yes how did u know? Jake: are u some kind of mind reader? van: no i'm just the paw patrol's biggest fan. van: I want to meet them. But they wouldnt like a desperate fanboy like me would they (looks sad) Jake: you will never know once u meet them. Everest: Hay Jake who's this? Jake: Everest this is Van. Everest: hi Van. van: (Shyly) um hi Everest. Everest: Aww don't be shy im just a friend of Jake. Everest: how did u get here anyway? van: its a long story. U probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Everest: oh sorry I asked. Everest: want some hot coca? van: sure. van: also.....u probably wontt believe me but.....I wished to be here. Jake: no way. Everest: you too? Van: what do u mean by that everest. Everest: there's a 17 year old and he clams that he made a wish that he met the paw patrol, now he's a member of the Paw Patrol. Jake: yep van: r-really....a member now.....my dream is to be a member of the paw patrol. Everest: yep and he's best friends with Chase. Jake: yea he really is a big fan of Chase. van: wow cool (van looks sad) van: (sighs) Everest: Van are you ok? Jake: Yah are you ok buddy? van: Iwish Icould be a member of the paw patrol. I wanna be a vet van: but thatlll never happen will it (Sighs) Everest: aw, u want to meet them and him? Everest: I bet it will cheer you up van: ok but first let's get to know eachother over some coco van: (gets shy) if thats ok with you that is Everest: i already know you, you want to be the member of the paw patrol and want ti be a vet. Jake: how did you know that? Everest: he said he wanted to be a vet and a member of the team. Jake: wow. van: yeah. van: I can't wait to meet the paw patrol. van: especially Penelope. She inspired me to be a vet. Everest: well let's go we can't keep them waiting. Everest: You can ride in my snowmobile. van: ok letss go. (Everest and Van went on the porch and doesn't see no snowmobile) van: um there is no snowmobile. van: everest were you playing a joke on me. Everest: nope, watch this (jumps in the puphouse) arff. (the pup house turns into a snowmobile) Everest: you like? van: wow just wow. van: (gets in) this is amazing. Everest: hold on (drives off) (they head out to the lookout) van: (looks around) wow adventure bay is awesome van: (sees the lookout in the distance) is that the lookout? Everest: yep this is where the pups live. Everest: you like it? Van: like it? I love it! It’s bigger than I imagined! i Can’t wait till we get their! Everest: (arrives at the lookout) well here we are van: awesome! H-hey Everest...? Do you know where Penelope is? Everest: yeah she’s inside the lookout playing pup pup boogie with the pups except Chase Van: oh she is? Ok. Well...u-u think I’m ready to meet her? Everest: I’m sure ur ready van: alright. (Musters up all the courage I can) let’s do this. (We both walk into the lookout and head up the elevator. we then eventually arrive in the room where all the pups are playing pup pup boogie) Penelope: (dancing) Wow your pretty good marshall! See I told you the extra practice would pay off! Not a single wipeout! (giggled) Marshall: thanks Penelope! (They continue dancing) Van: oh gosh...it’s her...(I start to feel nervous again) Penelope: now here comes the hard part Marshall, are u ready for it? Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon Stories